The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Computer-based systems and applications permit playing videos and entering comments on the videos. For example, the YouTube service enables registered users to create and store comments that are associated with stored videos. However, current methods for generating action items based on video comments are insufficient. For instance, if a video comment provides an insight into an action for a user to take, there is no way for the commenter or the video author to generate a task for acting upon that method. The user would have to open up a separate application to generate tasks and reminders.
Additionally, there is no adequate means for automatically generating elements of a task based on comments or content items. Thus, the number of actions required by a computing device to generate tasks may be increased as there is no way to retrieve data based on the context of a request to generate a task.
Thus, there is a need for a system which can generate task records which include data retrieved from a comment record or content item metadata.